The ladies's bath
by Popa931
Summary: Alexis and her friends want to visit the Obelisk Blue Ladies's bathhouse.Unfortunately,a group of perverted male students are going to peep on them.


her breasts were so big at the point where every other girl were envying her,her ass was so nice-figured and it had round juicy butt cheeks,her legs were nice and long and she had long dark blonde hair which was going down her butt.

she took a towel , wrapped it around her body and went directly to the obelisk blue girls's hot springs.

her two friends , jasmine and mindy were already there.

alexis saw them and said :

''you know , you are allowed to bring a swimsuit with you , don't you?"

'come on , lexi! this is is a hot spring! where would the fun had been if we took swimsuits with us?' said mindy in her high pitched voice.

'are you crazy? the boys might come in at any moment' alexis replied

'this is the girls's dorm! the boys will bee expelled if they act like total perverts with three nice ladies like us' said jasmine , vainly.

hot water was pouring down the faucets and the girls were enjoying the nice feeling of the water tickling their breasts and bodies.

'oh my gosh! alexis , your breasts are so big and well-formed.

it almost looks like they are not real

and your naked figure is amazing! i'm so jealous i don't have it!' yelled jasmine , staring hardly at her naked friend with an envy look on her face

'stop staring at me! it's so embarrassing' yelled , alexis angry and blushing , covering her boobs with her palms.

'come on , alexis! why are you hiding your breasts?!

we're all girls here.

there's nothing wrong with talking about our body parts'. replied jasmine.

'' by the way!

your breasts have gotten bigger too , mindy!' yelled jasmine and began rubbing mindy's generous breasts.

'jasmine! it hurts! stop touching me there! i'm turning red from embarrassment.' said the sexy hot mindy

'mindy , there's no need to be so serious.

having big boobs is a good sign.

it means the guys will like you'. said jasmine

far into the obelisk ladies bathhouse's entrance , a group of 16 perverted ra yellow students , 28 slifer perverted students and 8 perverted obelisk students broke up the locker and entered into the ladies's private place to peep in.

'oh,man!

now we've got some good peeping to do.

i can't wait to see those nice obelisk ladies naked in the water' said one ra student

'the simple thought of alexis rhodes naked makes me have a boner in my pants.

i swear , my whole life i wanted to see lexis with those nice boobies of hers completely reveled and now it's my chance!' said another obelisk guy

'i think those ladies look great out of their uniform.

i wish i'd be there in the bathhouse with them to rub their boobs'. said another slifer student.

'hey , be quiet ! if those dirty bitches spot us , they'll report us'. yelled a slifer student.

back into the ladies's bathhouse , some other girls came in naked and began relaxing , not even caring someone will peek at them.

there were like 19 girls in there already.

the boys came in an began staring.

it was divine.

once they saw so many naked girls , their penises began springing out white sperm.

'aw man! check out alexis's boobs! they are so huge ans squishy , with pink nipples.

i'd wish so much i could touch that pale round perfectly-spherical mellowy goodness with smooth pink cherries on top

and those perfectly round butt cheeks with glowy spots from the light which was reflecting on them.' said one guy

'hey,stu! do you think i can get my hand through her butt line? she's hot'

'i wished i could put my hand on mindy's tits just like how jasmine did'

'alexis's figure is definitely hot! i wish i could throw all of my sperm on her body and spank her ass and tits till they get red' said a slifer student

'hey! i think i got an idea! let's steal those bitches's clothing.

this way! they'll have no choice but come out naked at us , pleading us to give their clothes back and we'll begin stalking and beating up their asses!

cause that's exactly what these obelisk bitches deserve for beating us in duel' said one ra guy

the mean male students took the ladies's clothing and uniforms and threw them into the ocean.

'i think we stood here enough.

we should probably get dressed up and head towards our dorm' said alexis , who was feeling tired.

'where did our clothing disappear?' yelled mindy

'what are you saying?

someone stole our clothes!?' yelled jasmine

'hey , ladies! you all have got nice boobs and asses.

there's no need to argue over it , really.

especially after that erectile dysfunction cure i had while peeping at you through the bathhouse' said one guy , smirking meanly at them

'you dirty perverts!

how dare you to peek on ladies while they are bathing.

you are all gonna get reported for this!' said jasmine , being so angry at the point where she was having fire in her eyes.

'yeah , and as a matter of fact , we're all gonna get expelled since in this academy , a man peeping through a lady's bathroom is one of the rudest , shameless and most ungentlemanly thing to do.

have you never heard about respecting a lady's privacy?' yelled mindy at them

'yeah , peeping and stealing a lady's clothes is such an awful thing to do' replied alexis , angrily at the point where she was gonna slap those guys'.

all the girls were really embarrassed and they had no idea what to cover with.

'you bitches , shut up! or i'll take my pants off and piss on you three at once!'

jasmine and mindy , screamed at once , trying to cover behind the trees so the perverted guys won't see them.

in that moment , all the other obelisk girls came out from the showers , not knowing where their uniforms disappeared.

one they saw the huge group of perverts they began screaming.

the guys got angry seeing the girls are disobeying and said :

'you bitches make me so horny with your naked pussies into our view , but by screaming we got us really angry and now we're gonna punish you'.

'no way! you perverts! the school will take care of you!' screamed one obelisk girl

all the ladies were cold and shivery.

they were also crying and yelling from the fear.

it was horrible for them and so embarrassing to be exposed like that.

alexis tried her hardest not to weep since he liked to maintain her 'in control' status

'and now bitches , we'll start the punishment by spanking your tits and asses , then we'll be throwing mud at you

butt don't worry that you won't clean yourself up after this

because we'll finish by pissing on you to get you cleaned up once again.' said the guys at unison

the girls had no power to speak from all the fear they got.

seeing this , all the guys gathered around the group of 19 girl and began spanking them.

they first spanked their asses , then their bodies , then their boobs , laughing hysterically.

'you bitches deserve that!' yelled the guys

all the girls were yelling and screaming from the pain.

their once pale breasts and butts were now dark pink.

the male brutes finished the first task and started on the second task : throwing mud at the girls

they took wet mud in their hands and threw it on the ladies , dirtying them up right after their nice bath.

all the ladies , were now dirty and cold and embarrassed and all of their body parts hurt.

jasmine and mindy were screaming in pain.

this was the worst day in their life

alexis wished a miracle would happen to save them now

they were scared they weren't even able to say something

'oh no! we are so sorry we got your dirty all over.' the boys mocked

'but don't worry

we'll get you cleaned up really fast.

but you don't have to go back to your precious bathhouse anymore now.

you see , we tried so hard to be gentlemanly at the point where we hold in all of our piss not to enter in your damned bathroom when you females are using it.

so we decide to make up for it by using all of our piss to wash yo bitches up'.

all the boys unzipped their pants and began spraying with yellow hot piss at the girls and showing them their penises.


End file.
